Nakanaide
by Fanademanga
Summary: Pas de résumé pour l'instant. RyoPi (Yamapi/Ryo)
1. Chapter 1

******Titre : ****Nakanaide **

******Genre :**** Romance & Drame**

******Pairing : ****RyoPi**

**_Le petit mot de l'auteur : _**___Cette mini-fanfiction est inspirée de l'un de mes anciens écrits. Le début est le même mais la suite sera radicalement différente._

******Nakanaide**

******Prologue**

- Il se réveille.

Yamashita Tomohisa ouvrit péniblement un œil mais le referma aussitôt, bien trop aveuglé par la vive lumière qui éclairait la pièce. Puis, encore trop faible physiquement, le jeune homme se laissa retomber dans les bras accueillants de Morphée.

* * *

Tomohisa se réveilla doucement et tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux. La lumière était moins vive qu'auparavant. Il en déduisit qu'il devait être tard, peut-être 20 heure. Il remarqua ensuite le masque à oxygène qui lui recouvrait la bouche et les nombreuses perfusions qui le reliaient à d'étranges machines médicales, puis détailla, le cœur serré, la pièce. Blanc, tout était d'un blanc immaculé, du sol au plafond, des draps du lit sur lesquels il se trouvait aux machines qui servaient de mobilier à la petite chambre. Une fenêtre sur le mur à sa droite lui permit de confirmer l'horaire. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur son accoutrement : une longue blouse bleutée. Ses yeux remontèrent ensuite à ses bras, bandés, puis à son ventre qu'il trouva maigre. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes après son inspection qu'il comprit tristement qu'il était à l'hôpital. Son premier réflexe fut d'essayer de se lever, mais il réveilla ainsi une douleur insupportable qui se propagea dans chacun de ses membres. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et coulèrent lentement le long de ses joues creuses pour s'écraser lourdement sur sa blouse. Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant que l'un d'eux pleurait des larmes de sang. La douleur laissa place à l'angoisse, il tenta d'hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La peur grandissait en lui lorsqu'enfin une personne daigna lui venir en aide. Il s'agissait d'une jeune infirmière rousse aux yeux havanes, vêtue d'une blouse rosée. Elle se précipita vers le jeune homme, l'empêchant de gesticuler pour éviter que ses blessures ne se ré-ouvrent. Il fallut quelques minutes à l'aide soignante pour calmer son patient, à grand renfort de paroles rassurantes. Epuisé, l'adolescent retourna rapidement au royaume des rêves.

* * *

- Bip ... bip ... bip ..bip. Bip

Le bruit aigu du monitoring retentissait dans la chambre alors que l'adolescent ouvrait à nouveau les yeux pour cette fois contempler les ténèbres de la nuit. Il constata qu'il ne portait plus de masque sur la bouche, ce qui la soulagea légèrement. Il inspira exagérément, puis expira l'air d'un seul coup.

- Vous vous réveillez enfin, murmura une voix rassurante à ses côtés.

Il s'agissait de la même infirmière qu'à son précédent réveil. D'après les cernes qui tâchaient son beau visage, elle devait être exténuée.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Interrogea la Rousse.

Tomohisa voulut lui répondre mais ses cordes vocales semblaient avoir disparues.

- D'accord , acquiesça gentiment l'infirmière, pouvez-vous cligner des yeux ?

Le patient entreprit d'exécuter la demande et s'aperçut amèrement qu'un seul de ses yeux fonctionnait.

- Bien, lui sourit son vis-à-vis : pour « oui », vous clignerez une fois des yeux et pour « non » deux fois. Avez-vous compris ?

Yamashita cligna une fois des yeux.

- Je vais vous poser quelques questions pour tester votre mémoire, d'accord ?

Nouveau clin d'oeil.

- Vous souvenez-vous de votre nom ?

Le jeune homme referma une fois ses paupières.

- Bien, murmura la rouquine en complétant sa fiche. Votre âge ?

La séance continua ainsi pendant encore quelques dizaines de minutes jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière confit au blessé un carnet et un stylo noir.

- Pouvez-vous m'écrire la date d'aujourd'hui ?

L'adolescent serra le stylo de sa main valide et commença à tracer maladroitement des lettres.

- « 15 juillet », lut embêtée la jeune femme. Nous sommes le 5 Octobre, Yamashita-san.

Ledit Yamashita écarquilla les yeux : cela faisait donc 3 mois qu'il dormait.

- Vous avez eu un grave accident lors d'une escapade en canoë, lui dit la rousse sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Après quelques instants, Tomohisa reprit en main le stylo, griffonna quelques mots sur le papier et le tendit à son interlocutrice.

- Vous avez ... des séquelles de cet accident ... votre corps ayant été malmené dans les rapides. Comme vous avez pu le constater votre œil gauche est invalide ... même chose pour votre jambe droite .. ...et votre bras droit va guérir d'ici peu.

Yamapi hocha de la tête, signe qu'il avait compris, puis détourna la tête pour mirer la fenêtre.

**« Paralysé d'une jambe ... plus de sport ... plus d'attraction ... difficulté à se déplacer ... un œil aveugle ... champ de vision rétrécis ... perte de l'usage de la parole ... »** Enuméra-t-il mentalement en étouffant un sanglot.

- Votre famille ne devrait plus tarder, reprit l'infirmière.

L'adolescent tressaillit, sa mère avait déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça ... pas besoin de lui faire supporter la charge d'un enfant handicapé en plus. Elle allait le trouver pitoyable. Et elle n'aurait pas tort. La peur au ventre, il attrapa d'un geste rapide le bloc note et le stylo afin de quémander un miroir.

- Vous êtes sûr ? L'interrogea l'infirmière en arborant un moue inquiète.

Tomohisa acquiesça. L'infirmière se leva de son siège et s'éclipsa quelques secondes dans le couloir. Elle revint, un miroir à la main et le tendit, anxieuse à sa jeune patient. Celui-ci le prit délicatement à l'envers et le rapprocha lentement de lui, le cœur battant la chamade. Il le retourna ensuite et mira avec chagrin son reflet.

**« Un fantôme »**

Voilà le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit pour se décrire. Sa peau était devenue cadavérique, faisant ressortir la longue traîné de sang coagulée qui coulait de son oeil gauche. Celui-ci était caché sous un épais bandeau noir. Ses joues s'étaient dangereusement creusées, devenant presque squelettiques alors que ses cheveux châtains avaient poussés mais avaient perdu tout leur éclat, comme son œil droit.

**« Pitoyable »**  
**  
**

**A suivre ~**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Nakanaide

Genre : Drame & Romance

Pairing : RyoPi

_Kaykee61 : Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce court chapitre te plairas (^0^)_

**Nakanaide **

**Chapitre 1**

Nishikido Ryo était un jeune médecin talentueux de 28 ans exerçant dans un hôpital de la capitale nippone depuis maintenant près d'un an. Assez solitaire bien que courtois et poli, le jeune homme s'était facilement attiré la sympathie de ses collègues et était devenu, grâce à son joli minois, la coqueluche du personnel féminin. Néanmoins, aucune de ses jolies prétendantes n'avaient réussi à séduire le ténébreux Don Juan, ce qui rendait l'éternel célibataire d'autant plus attirant et convoité. La seule chose qui en dérangeait certains était son attitude jugée parfois trop froide, notamment envers des patients condamnés. L'éthique voulait qu'on les materne mais le jeune médecin semblait préférer de loin les malmener en ne mâchant pas ses mots ...

- Vous avez un cancer en phase terminal, Tegoshi-san. Les chances de guérison par la chimiothérapie sont ... inexistantes. Mais, si vous le souhaitez, libre à vous d'y participer et de faire perdre un temps précieux au personnel hospitalier de cet hôpital.

Refermant bruyamment le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains, Nishikido Ryo fit demi tour et quitta la chambre, laissant derrière lui un vieil homme au teint livide.

Il se rendit ensuite, comme à son habitude au comptoir principal de l'établissement et y déposa négligemment le dossier de son patient sous les yeux étonnés d'une jeune infirmière aux longs cheveux roux venue consulter le planning de la nuit à venir.

- Déjà ? Souffla-t-elle à l'adresse du jeune interne.

Celui-ci tourna son visage vers elle et lui sourit gentiment.

- Et bien oui ... ce n'était pas la peine de perdre plus temps avec ce patient.

La jeune femme le regarda, ébahie.

- Vous y allez fort, Sensei. Tegoshi-san est vieux et son coeur est faible, il faut le-

- Le quoi ? L'interrompit sèchement le brun. Lui mentir ? Lui dire qu'il va vivre encore longtemps ?!

- Non bien sur que non mais-

- Alors tout va bien. Je lui ai juste fait un résumé succinct de son état de santé actuel.

- Succinct ?

- Court, Maria-san, Court.

Une moue vexée s'afficha sur le visage de la rouquine.

- Je sais ce que signifie "succinct" monsieur.

- Alors tout va bien.

La jeune femme soupira, comprenant qu'il lui serait certainement plus facile de faire entendre raison à un mur.

- Tenez, reprit-elle en lui tendant un bloc. Il s'agit de votre nouveau patient, Yamashita Tomohisa. Tachez d'être plus indulgent avec lui, s'il vous plaît.

Ryo se saisit du dossier et le feuilleta rapidement.

- Ano ... Sensei ?

- Hum ?

- J'ai l'impression que Yamashita-san n'a pas encore accepté son état et-

- Alors il faut lui en parler sérieusement, le coupa abruptement le brun. C'est votre travail d'informer les patients sur leur état de santé.

- Il est ... si fragile .. je-

- Lui mentir, commença le médecin en refermant bruyamment le dossier, lui mentir ne lui causera que plus de souffrances. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut tuer l'espoir dans l'oeuf ! Ce jeune homme, aussi attendrissant soit-il ne guérira pas. C'est un fait.

- Il est si jeune ...

- La maladie ne frappe pas selon l'âge du patient.

L'infirmière baissa les yeux. Voyant cela, Ryo soupira, las.

- Bien, dans ce cas, c'est moi qui irait lui en parler.

Son interlocutrice acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans oser regarder à nouveau son collègue dans les yeux, trop honteuse.

- Et j'y vais de ce pas.

- Maintenant ?! Laissez-le au moins respirer. Il n'a que 19 ans !

- A quoi cela rimerait-il ? Maugréa le médecin en s'éloignant d'elle pour se rendre dans la chambre de son jeune patient.

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, faiblement éclairée par les fins rayons blanchâtres de la Reine de la Nuit et de son fidèle Cortège. Seuls quelques gémissements étouffés déchiraient le silence religieux qui régnait en maître dans la chambre.

Tomohisa était allongé de tout son long sur le lit en fer, cherchant en vain une position confortable.

Il aurait tant aimé se recroqueviller, enlacer son corps fébrile pour se donner un semblant de courage, une once de réconfort. Cependant, son état physique ne lui permettait en aucun cas ces gestes rassurants.

Chaque mouvement, si minime soit-il réveillait en lui une série de douleurs intenses qui se propageaient rapidement dans ses membres déjà endoloris, lui rappelant son handicape ... lui rappelant que désormais, plus rien ne serait comme avant ... que sa vie ne serait plus aussi rose ... qu'il ne pourrait plus courir ... ni participer à ses cours de tirs à l'arc ... ni même avoir la force de regarder son reflet dans un miroir.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? _

L'adolescent sentit ses pleurs lui brûler la gorge et sa salive s'alourdir, le faisant suffoquer péniblement.

_Pitoyable. _

Il releva ses yeux embués de larmes et mira d'un regard blessé l'unique fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noir ... le ciel obscur étaient criblé d'une ribambelle d'étoiles toutes plus scintillantes les unes que les autres, entourant une pleine lune resplendissante. Oui ... c'était une belle nuit ... une très belle nuit ...

Après un moment passé à contempler paresseusement le paysage, le jeune homme tendit lentement son bras valide dans la direction de l'astre, étira ses longs doigts fins au maximum pour tenter de l'effleurer, de le toucher, de le caresser, de le serrer contre son coeur pour atténuer cette douleur lancinante qui rongeait avidement son âme.

* * *

Nishikido, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, contempla quelques instants le jeune homme assis dans son lit, soupira puis fit demi-tour, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Le temps s'écoula ainsi, dans le silence et l'obscurité de la nuit et ce jusqu'à ce que le soleil pointe enfin le bout de son joli minois et éclaire paresseusement la petite chambre, passant sur le mobilier puis sur le corps affaibli de l'adolescent, assis, le visage toujours tourné vers la fenêtre.  
Les flots de larmes versés la veille avaient laissé derrière eux d'épaisses traînées de sang sur son beau visage.

Yamashita mirait à présent le lever du soleil, indifférent à sa splendeur, perdu dans les limbes de son esprit torturé. Il fut soudainement sortit de sa torpeur par de légers coups frappés à sa porte. Cette-dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître l'infirmière de la veille. Bien qu'il l'ait entendu entrer, l'adolescent ne lui adressa aucun regard, trop absorbé par le paysage qui se dressait de l'autre côté de sa fenêtre.

L'aide soignante patienta quelques minutes en silence puis s'approcha doucement de son patient.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant tendrement.

Yamapi daigna enfin la regarder mais rabaissa rapidement sa tête pour mirer ses draps blancs, encore humide de larmes.

- Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser, s'écria embarrassée la rouquine en plaquant l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche. Mais je pensais que .. enfin ... je vous ai entendu sangloter cette nuit alors ... je croyais que vous pouviez ... parler ... Votre famille sera là dans approximativement une demie heure, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment afin de changer de sujet. Il faut faire votre toilette !

Tomohisa approuva d'un hochement de tête et entama un geste pour se lever ... mais en vain. Il poussa un gémissement muet et retomba lourdement sur son lit.

- Attendez, je vais vous aider ! S'exclama surprise l'infirmière en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle voulut le toucher mais l'adolescent la repoussa violemment d'un geste de la main. Geste qui le fit d'ailleurs grimacer de douleur.

- Laissez moi vous aider, supplia l'aide soignante en s'agenouillant devant le lit.

Tomohisa hoqueta et tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever sans aide mais sa tentative fut soldée par un douloureux échec. Abattu, il obtempéra et se laissa guider tel un pantin par l'infirmière.

* * *

Tomohisa avait l'envie insupportable de ricaner, de se moquer de lui-même et de situation désastreuse. Se montrer nu comme au jour de sa naissance l'avait profondément traumatisé, lui qui était, selon son entourage trop pudique pour son âge  
Allongé sur son lit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler avidement le ciel orageux. La pluie ne tarderait pas à s'abattre ...

* * *

Réveillé par le grincement de la porte, l'hospitalisé détourna la tête puis, constatant que sa mère et sa soeur se tenaient en face de lui, il la baissa, honteux.  
Des bruits de pas raisonnèrent dans la chambre et deux bras fins vinrent fermement l'enlacer. Il sentit quelques gouttes d'eau glisser dans son cou et répondit à l'étreinte, serrant le corps contre lui, recherchant sa chaleur.

- Tomo. hi ...sa, sanglota sa mère en resserrant son étreinte.

L'adolescent enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa mère et huma son odeur avec délice. Il se sentait protéger. Aimer. Après quelques instants, sa génitrice se détacha de lui pour laisser son deuxième enfant étreindre à son tour l'alité.

- Mon chéri .. murmura-t-elle en passant affectueusement l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure de sa progéniture. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur ...

- Hum, la coupa une voix grave provenant de la porte.

Ennuyé, Tomohisa repoussa gentiment sa soeur pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

- Nishikido Ryo, je suis le médecin en charge de Yamashita-san, expliqua le nouvel arrivant en tendant sa main en direction de la mère de Tomohisa.

Celle-ci la serra après un instant d'hésitation. De son côté, Pi dévisageait minutieusement son médecin.

- Ano ... Sensei .. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait jusqu'ici pour Tomo-chan et ... à propos de son état justement, est-ce que-, enchaîna sa mère, anxieuse.

- Son oeil gauche et sa jambe droite sont très endommagés, répondit froidement le brun, comprenant où voulait en venir cette pauvre femme.

- C'est ce qu'on nous a dit en effet mais .. enfin, ne pourrait-il pas suivre des cours de rééducation ? Je payerais le prix qu'il faudra.

A ces mots, Tomohisa sembla sortir de sa léthargie. Sa mère n'en n'avait pas les moyens ! Il tenta de faire valoir son avis mais, comme précédemment, aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Je payerais. Je payerais alors je vous en conjure ai-

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, Yamashita Tomohisa-san est handicapé. Jamais plus il ne pourra voir de son oeil gauche ni s'appuyer sur sa jambe droite, c'est un fait. Acceptez-le tel quel.

Du coin de l'oeil, le médecin vit son jeune patient se recroqueviller sur lui-même. _Il fallait tuer l'espoir avant qu'il ne naisse réellement._

- Mais ... et les prothèses ? J'ai vu une émission il y a peu et-

Ryo lança un regard glacial à la jeune femme assise auprès de son frère.

- Yamashita-san possède encore à l'heure actuelle sa propre jambe. Une amputation est une opération grave et traumatisante. Voulez-vous vraiment lui faire subir cela ? Cette jambe est la sienne ... la prothèse permet de résoudre certains problèmes mais ... dans certains cas, elle peut faire plus de mal que de bien.

- Et la rééducation ? Ne peut-elle pas lui permettre de bouger un tant soit peu son membre ?

Ryo soupira. Ne comprendraient-elles donc jamais qu'en agissant de la sorte, elles ne blessaient que davantage leur cher Tomo-chan ? Il préférait largement parler seul à seul avec ses patients. Ceux-ci acceptaient bien souvent plus facilement leur condition que leurs proches.

- Sa jambe est un poids mort. Son cerveau ne peut plus coordonner ses mouvements. Les chances de rétablissement suite à un stage intensif de rééducation ou à tout autre traitement médical sont inexistantes ..., conclut le beau brun en posant son regard sur son jeune patient.

Celui-ci se tenait là ... assis, une jambe plaquée contre son torse, l'autre étendue négligemment sur le lit, le front collé sur le haut de son genoux valide et les mains posées sur ses oreilles.

Il fallait tuer l'espoir avant que celui-ci ne s'insinue dans le patient et ne le tue ...

Les épaules tressautèrent de Tomohisa et un premier sanglot déchira le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce ...

**A suivre ~**


End file.
